


What the storm brings

by KoibitoDream



Series: Seasons and storms [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, College AU, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Missing keys, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Writing Exercise, he's a chemist major and causes shit in the dorm, mentions of Kuroo Tetsurou the mad scientist, nice neighbours, sudden downpours, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes storms and sudden downpours aren't that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the storm brings

The skies opened up all of a sudden and Kageyama _hoped to God_ that this little umbrella he had packed in his bag would do its job until he reaches his apartment building. He tried waiting for a bit at the University but it only got worse and he couldn't risk staying there all night.

The umbrella was in tatters by the time he got home, may it rest in pieces, but it did provide some protection. But upon nearing his building, he saw that someone else wasn't that lucky. He recognised him as one of the students he shared a class with twice a week.

“Hey.” He greets as he walks to the front doors of the apartment complex he lived in, taking out his keys. “Visiting someone?”

He knew for a fact he didn't live here because their first encounter was actually a few months back on a train, where Kageyama had accidentally fallen asleep on his shoulder and caused him to miss his stop. Kageyama was horrified by that fact, since he had to travel almost half the distance back to the stop of the campus dorms and it was already past the last train but he didn't mind all that much. Kageyama had then pestered him for about a month until he agreed to at least let him pay back the cab fare. After that, they met up for lunch here and there in between classes when their schedule allowed it, a nod in the corridors when they passed each other and other small encounters like that.

 

“No. I'm actually a new resident who managed to lose his keys.” He states flatly, surprising Kageyama.

“My new place is right next doors but it doesn't have any eaves so I'm stuck here until I figure out what to do.”

It's only now that Kageyama notices that he's soaking wet.

“Why don't you stay at my place for the evening?” Kageyama offers, turning his attention to him. “You can call your landlord in the morning and get spares.”

The law student he had come to know as Tsukishima Kei took a moment to consider it. They weren't total strangers and it would be nice not to have to continue freezing until either his landlord or his brother showed up.

“Pardon the intrusion then.” He says after a short debate.

“Come on, before you freeze to death out here.”

 

It was late October and downpours like this one were far from pleasant.

 

“Weren't you in the dorms?” Kageyama asks as he puts down two cups on the coffee table before sitting across his guest.

“I was. I actually moved out to avoid showers like this one.”

“We had one chemistry major who turned his room into a small lab but had a tendency to set off the fire alarm at least four times a week. My books and laptop can only take so much water and I have 50 pages essays to write.” He elaborates as Kageyama raises a brow.

 

“Is this hot chocolate?” Tsukishima asks as he takes the cup, a familiar sweet scent gracing his senses. He can't remember the last time he had it.

“Yeah, I often make it when there's a storm outside. I can make you something else if you like, sorry I didn't ask beforehand.”

“No, thank you. This is great.”

Kageyama's lip quirks up briefly before the cup of hot chocolate obscures the view.

 

_Although he ended up soaked again, Tsukishima finds that maybe this place isn't going to be all that bad. It has a certain charm._

 

_Maybe this storm wasn't that much of a disaster, after all._

 


End file.
